


The Dragons' Bloodline

by Sandentwins



Series: Knight of Fire Breath [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen years after the adventures of Karkat and Safire, their descendant is still alive. With the help of Meulin, he'll understand the meaning of love by giving her what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragons' Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Martin Brault. Thanks cousin!

You were staring at the moon, listening to the sound of the old clock near you. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. As the minutes were passing by, you thought you were gonna give up waiting, but the hope was still present in your heart.

Some time after midnight, you raised your head and opened the window to let the flying creature enter.  
He quickly turned back into a troll, careful to not make any noises when he put his bare feet on the ground. You closed the window, and greeted him with a kiss.

"Hello, Kankri.

"Hi, Meulin."

Your secret matesprit was a dragon. He had the ability to switch between this form and a troll one. As all the dragons, however, he was hunted. He took you in his arms, and you both stayed in this embrace for what seemed to be hours, just clinging to each other, you purring and rubbing his horns, he warming you up with his controlled firebreath. You were loving him with all of your heart, and he was returning your feelings.  
Tonight, he led you to the Lotaf hills. This was your favorite playground, but also (though you weren't aware of it at the time) the theater of a lot of events; especially the ones related to Kankri's parents. It's here that they first kissed, that they fought for their lives, that Kankri's egg was laid and later found by Kaniot, his tutor crab. Sometimes, you have heard the desperate howls of an injured female dragon, but never seen her. A lot of your personal memories have happened here also: the first time you met Kankri, the first time he kissed you, your first time...and the time when he asked you to fly away with him. You told him to wait a few more sweeps; you weren't ready.  
You played all night, catching each other, cuddling, coursing through the grass. You only stopped at dawn, and he brought you back home.

"Bye, Meulin. I love you.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

A last kiss, and he was gone.  
This had been happening almost every night for two sweeps.

~~~~~~

"*growls*?"

-No, Kanny. I swear I hadn't.

-Skreeee.*chirps*

-I told you I haven't been beyond Lomat cliffs. We were at the plains, that's all. Like every other night."

-*growls*

"I know I have to sleep, but I'm a dragon and not a baby anymore! I don't need eight hours per night."

-*skrees* *chirps* (V) O-O (Y)

"...I know you miss Dad. I miss him a lot too."

You hugged Kaniot again. He was often thinking about your parents, and saying it was all his fault. You didn't know what had happened, but you were always trying to comfort him. He was always saying you were everything he had. That was true: since your hatching, he's worn a shard of your red egg shell as a necklace, and you always found it cute. It reminded you of your troll father, who was a mutant. He gave you this mutation, and though you had to hide it, you were proud of it. Kanny taught you this pride, he showed you that you should never be afraid of what you are. However, your blood was part of the reason that will force you to fly away. Kaniot understood, and was okay with your decision. Meanwhile, you had met Meulin.  
Her smile, her laugh, her arms, all of these things that were made your heart melt. She was your love, your little ray of sunshine, the only troll you could trust in this world. You wanted to make her feel happy, to ride with her over the clouds, to see her smile. You wanted to escape with her. Even if Kaniot had watched over you all these sweeps, even if he had worked hard to allow you to go to school, even if you were happy here, you couldn't live in a world where dragons were hunted to death. Meulin had agreed with you: you'll escape together or never. She wasn't happy neither; her parents were hunters, and her older brother was a Blue Sword, an Alternian soldier. She wanted to fly away too, fly away somewhere you could live in peace for the rest of your days, and on the top of all, she wanted to start a family. And she'd never have believed that she'd do it so soon.

~~~~~~

You kissed him, and felt the familiar warm wave heating up your freezing body. His hands, his hot breath, his wings fluttering around him, everything was heating you up. You grabbed him by the hips, wanting more of his heat, and he fondled your horns with a non-hidden desire. You lay down in the grass, feeling his hands on your chest, ready to tear up your clothes at any moment. You kissed him again, while he licked your neck, starving, craving you. He had big kitten red eyes, asking you if he could go on. You nodded, and offered yourself to him.  
He wasn't as rude as what you thought at first, but sweet and caring. That's what you loved him, this unique tenderness, and the fact that no matter what, he was always letting you top. You didn't know why, until this night, after your intimate cuddle.

"Meulin?", he asked, half asleep.

"Huh? What is it, Kanny?

"I'm not sure, but...I think we'll have a baby soon."

This totally woke you up.

"A...are you sure?

"I have fever. I feel something heavy inside of me. That's a sign, I'm bearing an egg. Our child's."

He kissed you again. You couldn't believe this revelation: a baby, this soon? You weren't even nine sweeps old! But as you thought more about it, you realized that it was something good. Something that'll mark the beginning of your new life with Kankri.

"Kan...we have to go. Very soon.

"I know."

"Tomorrow."

He chocked.

"That soon?"

"That soon. We can't raise a child if we can't see each other for days. Especially not a baby dragon."

He stared in the void for a minute, the light behind his eyes having disappeared. After this deadly silence, he put his clothes back on.

"Tomorrow then. Prepare everything you need for what might be a long trip, and bring some food in case we can't hunt. I'll try to find a good place to settle in, and calm Kaniot in the meantime."

"I'll have to calm my mother, but I'm sure she'll understand."

Of course, you knew she wouldn't. No one would understand your sudden fugue.

~~~~~~

The hard shell seemed heavier each minute you were carrying it. You now understood the pain of your father, you were feeling it. You rubbed your belly, slightly purring, feeling your heart beat under your hand. The egg was almost not showing up under your skin; you turned into a dragon, it hadn't changed.

"Kanny!", you suddenly heard.

Meulin kissed your red snout, and hugged your scaly neck. You returned her the gesture under your troll appearance, and she put a hand on your belly.

"Do you think it'll be a male or a female?

"Dunno."

"Oh, Kan...I'm so impatient."

"Me too, sweet heart, me too, but we have to wait. Do you got everything you need?"

She checked the contents of her bag.

"Yes...I even got this."

She then showed you the most adorable two pairs of red, knitted little dragon paw-shaped socks. You stared at them, not knowing what to say, until you hugged her as tight as you could.

"I love you, Meulin."

You took back your dragon form, and let her climb on your back.

"Sure you can fly?

"I could fly by any weather, even during the white rain that comes when the trees lose their leaves."

You flapped your wings, once, twice, and finally took off. You flew between the trees for a while, before rising through the clouds.

"Goodbye, Kaniot. Goodbye, everyone," you thought.

You flew until the forest became just a little dark drop on the grass, until the houses turned into small dots, until your heart almost broke. Meulin on your back, you rode the sky, your carmine wings leading you to a new place where you could live in peace with your new family.

~~~~~~

You watched the three little dragons as they flied above the rocks, wishing you really could join them in their ride. Suddenly, the eldest one grabbed your waist and led you upwards, making you scream in both fear and happiness. Kankri took you on his back, and you were gone for another rodeo party. Nepeta and Karkat on your shoulders, Cobalt in your arms, the wind in your hair, that's what happiness was for you. And it had lasted for three sweeps.  
Nepeta, a green cutie adventurer, was the first to hatch, and Karkat the little red warrior had come some months after. Cobalt, aged only some weeks, had the blue scales of his grandfather, long stinger horns and an adorable shyness. They were your children, your pride, your reason to live. You had everything you had ever dreamed of: a peaceful life on Lolcat white hills, Kankri at your side, your kids to cuddle you in the morning. Hunting was what made you feel alive; the dragon-campfires at evenings were unique instants to share together. But on the top of all, you were free. No Blue Swords, no hunters, just you, your family, and freedom.  
One day, you saw a blue dragon, sat on a rock, next to a young man in armor. They looked a lot like Kankri, and were looking at you. They stared, silent, not moving, until the man walked to you, and whispered in your ear.

"You have our blessing."

You suddenly saw the red hole in his chest, and couldn't hold a scared gasp. He smiled, and you hadn't even the time to blink, they disappeared. This vision (or apparition?) twisted your mind for days, until you finally told it to Kankri. And then, he suddenly cried.

"I knew it...I knew they were..." he muttered.

You calmed him down with a kiss and a good cuddle, then flew back to your hive, smiling.

"I won't disappoint you," you whispered to the wind. As an answer, it blew softly around you both.


End file.
